Talk:EastWest Top 25
Please go ahead :) Hillbilly Boy 19:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll fix it tomorrow, 'cause I don't have anything now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Highly anticipated is Sofia Lilland's The December Album. It might make it on the list. Horton11 04:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm working on the Fox Force Four album too and I'm hoping to get some singles off it soon. Martha Van Ghent 07:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Horton: if you also release some singles it'll surely make it :) @Martha: alright, I am curious :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Me and You, Mon Amour single has been released. Horton11 15:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Top 40 @Everybody: I was just taking an inspirational look at the Top 40 of the Netherlands, but to be honest: I don't know any of these.. Do you guys know a "real" song that's quite selling well these days? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :You might want to check the Ultratop: http://www.ultratop.be/nl/weekchart.asp. Some good songs of the moment: "Like a G6", "Barbra Streisand", "I need a Dollar", "Well well well" by Duffy... I'm not into popular music either. If you want to add some indierock and alternative music, check "De Afrekening" van stubru.be. 09:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do I know the songs of the Belgian top and not those of the Dutch one? :P Nein, Mann! (Laserkraft 3D) also has a Limburgish version btw :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::My girlfriend's been talking about that song (the real version ) but I don't know it :p 10:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Be glad you don't know it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha . Actually, I'm not up to date with the music of 2010. I've been digging jazz and country and classic rock for almost a year now and I've hardly listened to the radio :p 10:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, if you had listened to L1 or so you would've probably only heard Huillands language music, so you haven't been missing anything :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Continued Zet er mss ook wat in van onze Libertaanse vriend Hillbilly. Die zijn uitgegeven in Lovia. 10:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Zijn zijn singeltjes ook al uitgegeven? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::English please (A) Mmm.. Here Come The Blues is still from october.. I think it's no longer in the top position. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, just put it in the list . The Lovian market is a bit slower than the rest of the world ^^. 10:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah. If Hillbilly also releases his song in Mäöres it'll remain in this list for another month :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Hillbilly: Heard that? :::::@OWTB: I've got you a "logo". Can I upload it? 10:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll ask Hillbilly on his talk page :P You've already uploading it :P No, serious: very good! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You know me . Patience isn't my virtue. I've already done the album logo. Coming up in a minute. 10:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P I thought we were supposed to wait two weeks before we'd work on the album top. You really don't have any patience è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::In two weeks' time I'll be a hermit student without any energy to create logos . We don't have to start with the album chart - we just have the logo. 11:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahha, ok :P Could you also upload the logos on landj? You already have them on your harddisk :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure. 11:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Danke :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Great idea Great idea! When will this week's chart be finished/completed? Martha Van Ghent 15:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Finally some music up in this joint...If you want to know about rap/hip hop american music (History and now) you know where to go, also I know my fair share of great historic rock and music from now: Green Day, Avengened Sevenfold, Kings of Leon, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace and many more. Just letting you know. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::@Martha: It'll be closed today. Everything release after today will be updated next week on the 26th. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hopefull Amour Amour, Est-ce que.. will make it on the charts. Plus, it also features Joe Lacoeur. Horton11 01:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Music I know alot about music but am i guessing that the songs in america get played here first and then in europe...Does anyone remeber La Roux's "Bulletproof" it came out in europe in like 2009 but in america in the summer of 2010. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : h and finally, shouldn't there be a Oceana Network that airs the top 25 and plays the music with some interviews and stuff, and then at the end of the show goes over all the previous songs and shows us the top albums. It would be a long show maybe 2.5 hours? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I've there's any song on the US charts you like, tell me and I'll add it. ::Ehm.. On television that's not a possibility, but we might find a spot on the radio for it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Pop Hits 100 I made it a few weeks ago...who would have guess it would have came in handy. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha, alright :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll edit now to say about this deal and radio programme ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I see but now it's a new week.=] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thnx for the Number one! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::And the Number 6 So when are we putting out the album list thingy? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are the one to set it up :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I thought this was a joint thing...I'll get it started now. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well yeah, the idea was you created a list of seven international and Lovian albums and I would add three Mäöreser albums and the sales :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Mäöres Could I now release Hillbilly's album and single in Maores too? That would give sales a pretty boost. Hillbilly Boy 09:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, sure you can :) Simply create the page li:Sawyer Hillbilly and the thing is officially released :) -OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) #5? Oh yes. Victory. Too bad the real-life Jane wouldn't give a crap . I'm definitely not giving the poem though :). Edward Hannis 01:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : You also scored number 3 on record sales this week! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) This qualifies for a poem! Give me a critique of my poetic skills, why don't cha. Hundreds testify to my miserable rhymes I write by hand, knowing full well they'll wash away like lines in the sand. All I seek is a certain one named Jane, but all the pain, I know it's insane. Her smile pulls me back, a refrain to her song of enchantment, my soul detained. But these words, she will never hear, I, like my rhymes, will disappear. Jane is as far from me as 10:34 is to the man who dies at 10:33. Waddayathink? A little improvised, I know. I sorta like the last stanza, though. :P Best honest with me, though. Is it good? I want to know. Edward Hannis 02:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I like the last part. It not only speaks of what the soul wants or how close, but how far it seems to when you love somone. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I am not in love. I've fallen in love with love itself. :) Edward Hannis 23:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Revive I'm going to revive these charts. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 23:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC)